O mundo anda tão complicado
by RVNCLW BLACK
Summary: Ela me implorou para que eu nunca a abandonasse, eu jurei que nunca o faria.
1. Chuva

Pena.

Era só isso que eu conseguia sentir naquele momento. A mais pura e singela pena.

Olhei para alguns outros convidados e tive certeza que sentiam o mesmo que eu. Um dos dois sobrinhos dos Prewett havia arrancado uma das flores dos arranjos e puxava as pétalas dela com impaciência. Eram arranjos lindos, todas as flores eram do jardim da família de Alec. Lembro-me de Dorcas me contando isso com os olhos brilhando de felicidade.

A mesma felicidade que não parecia existir mais em lugar nenhum.

Seus olhos castanhos procuravam o inexistente por aquela igreja. Olhos assustados não combinavam com o belo vestido que usava. O vestido cobria desde o começo de seu pescoço até os pés que não paravam quietos, os cabelos cuidadosamente enrolados para a ocasião já estavam perdendo a forma. O véu branco já havia sido retirado de sua cabeça e agora estava sendo apertado em suas mãos.

Já estávamos lá por quase duas horas e Alec não apareceu.

Dorcas olhava a porta da igreja praticamente sem piscar. Os lábios, hoje pintados de rosa, estavam espremidos de angústia. Ela abaixou os ombros e soltou mais um suspiro. Era visível que o autocontrole dela estava no limite.

Alec não podia ter feito isso com ela. Alec Lennox amava Dorcas Meadowes. Isso era fato. Não havia dúvidas quanto a isso, nunca houve.

"Então porque ele não viria ao próprio casamento?"

Provavelmente era essa a única pergunta sem resposta até o momento. Os poucos convidados para aquele casamento feito às pressas em uma capela trouxa, ainda se mantinham em suas posições em respeito a Dorcas.

Lily estava sentada na primeira fila, ao lado de James e Peter. Marlene e Sirius estavam junto a Emmeline e Mary do lado de fora da igreja pensando em uma maneira de se comunicar com Alec.

\- Ele não virá. Vamos embora. – disse Dorcas em tom de derrota.

\- Deve ter surgido um imprevist...

\- Ele não vem, Alice. – A voz de Dorcas parecia estar sendo forçada para sair - Ele não virá mais. – Os olhos dela estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas nenhuma escorria – Agora vamos embora, por favor?

Os olhos castanhos se encontraram com os meus. Era tão real a dor que ela sentia que eu quase podia tocá-la. E se eu realmente pudesse fazê-lo, eu a tomaria toda para mim, Dorcas não merecia sofrer...

Dei passos largos até chegar ao lado dela no altar. Passei meus braços pelas costas dela enquanto sentia as mãos dela me abraçando pela cintura.

Ela suspirou mais uma vez, mas agora deixando as lágrimas escorrerem finalmente. Dorcas se manteve de cabeça baixa até nós chegarmos ao outro lado da rua para aparatarmos.

Dois segundos antes de eu ser guiado até o lugar que Dorcas escolheu, olhei seu rosto mais uma vez. Os olhos castanhos estavam quase negros, os lábios entreabertos praticamente sem batom e algumas gotas do seu choro estavam presas em seus cílios.

Merlin, ela realmente não tinha idéia do quanto estava linda naquele dia.

Estava chovendo, mas ela parecia não se importar. Os ombros do vestido negro já estavam ensopados. As mechas do cabelo dela que estavam grudados na pele de seu rosto e ela ainda sim não se importava.

Nada mais importava para ela.

A barra de seu vestido pingava numa enorme poça na terra perto de seus sapatos sem salto. As unhas, que sempre estavam bem pintadas e feitas, agora estavam roídas e quase sem forma. Ela não havia se dado ao trabalho de se maquiar esta manhã e nem ia se dar ao trabalho de fingir estar com uma boa aparência mesmo todos sabendo que ela não estava nada bem.

Dorcas havia perdido sua vontade de viver.

O corpo de Alec fora encontrado sem vida há algumas quadras de distância da igreja, com cortes profundos tanto no rosto, como no peito e nos braços. Os músculos ainda tensos diziam que ele havia sido brutalmente torturado antes de usarem a Maldição da Morte nele. As alianças ainda estavam em seu bolso.

Marlene tinha a teoria que ele já estava morto antes mesmo de chegar perto da capela, provavelmente o haviam pego ainda em casa. Mas isso realmente não importava mais.

A mãe de Alec, Selina, estava abraçada com Dorcas. Ela tinha os cabelos claros, bem diferentes dos de Alec, mas os olhos eram exatamente do mesmo azul. Era um azul turquesa, muito chamativo. O pai de Alec havia morrido há uns três ou quatro anos atrás, um tempo antes de Dorcas e ele se conhecerem.

E agora pai e filho estavam lado a lado. Olhei para a lápide de mármore azul escuro. Algumas gotas de chuva a salpicaram, enquanto outras escorriam pelo nome completo de Alec escrito em prata.

"Amado filho e amigo. Sua lembrança nunca será esquecida." Dizia logo abaixo do nome.

Alec era o último de uma longa linhagem de sangues puro. Os Lennox tinham uma estranha e curiosa "maldição", eles não podiam ter mais do que um herdeiro em cada geração. Dorcas vivia dizendo que eles iriam quebrar essa regra, já que sonhava em ter ao menos três filhos, e ele sempre ria com esse comentário.

Mesmo ele não fazendo parte da Ordem oficialmente, Alec ajudava como podia com o seu trabalho no Ministério. Até algumas semanas atrás, ele era parceiro e ajudante de Amélia Bones no Departamento de Execuções Das Leis Bruxas, e assim tinha acesso a muita coisa que interessava a Ordem.

Ele havia pedido demissão no exato momento em que Bartolomeu Crouch assumiu como Ministro Chefe. Alec sabia que se Crouch tivesse tanto poder nas mãos, nada poderia detê-lo para distorcer as regras para incriminar inocentes.

Pessoalmente, achei que a linhagem dos Lennox havia terminado com o mais digno deles.

\- Eu te amo, Alec.

Não me virei para ver Dorcas sussurrando. Senti os dedos dela enlaçarem os meus. Lhe apertei a mão junto a minha num gesto de solidariedade.

Mais tarde naquele dia, ela me implorou para que eu nunca a abandonasse. Jurei que nunca o faria.


	2. Tempestade

Abri meus olhos enquanto ouvia o som do piano vindo da sala. Dorcas tocava sua canção trouxa favorita, como fazia nas manhãs em que ela acordava bem. Sentei-me na cama, enquanto procurava meus chinelos com os pés. Ainda de olhos fechados, desabotoava a camisa do meu pijama. As notas do piano mudaram, e os toques enfeitiçados do meu violão começavam a aparecer.

Caminhei até o banheiro do quarto, e enquanto escovava os dentes. Dorcas terminava e recomeçava a música.

Dessa vez ela havia acelerado uns três segundos a música. O dedilhar do violão quase não conseguia acompanhá-la.

Tentei ser silencioso enquanto ia para sala. A música já estava na metade por causa da velocidade em que ela tocava. Dorcas não parecia piscar ao pousar os dedos nas teclas de marfim, estava fazendo aquilo de forma automática.

Me encostei na parede para admirá-la. Seus cabelos estavam presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, e os fios que caiam, estavam espalhados pela nuca e pelos ombros. Sua pele estava mais pálida e os lábios mais rosados.

Não que o luto a estava fazendo bem, não, nada disso. A tristeza nunca faz bem a ninguém, mas... Ela estava linda daquele jeito.

\- Há quanto tempo está aí? – Ela me perguntou calmamente enquanto continuava a tocar.

\- Dois minutos ou menos... – Respondi sem me alterar. Já conhecia esse sentido de "presença extra" que ela tinha. – Já tomou café?

\- Estava te esperando.

Sorri como sempre fazia quando ela se virava para mim. Ela me deu um sorriso tímido, enquanto retirava o encantamento do violão.

Ela era como eu, filha única e sem pais vivos. Os pais de Dorcas se foram quando ela ainda estava em Hogwarts, eram grandes feiticeiros, mas certo dia tomaram uma poção mal-feita que acabou os envenenando. Foi um choque para ela e para todos, Dumbledore deu a ela uma semana de luto. Quando ela voltou para a escola, me lembro de Sirius e James fazendo todo o tipo de palhaçada para tirar um sorriso dela… Não preciso dizer que o esforço não surtiu efeito.

Apenas o tempo e dias de conversa fizeram Dorcas aceitar o que havia acontecido. E esse processo está repetindo, porém dessa vez ela me tem perto para ajudá-la.

As primeiras noites foram as piores possíveis. Ela passava horas chorando sem parar abraçada a mim. Havia deixado de se alimentar e a vontade de sair de casa era nula. Teve muitas vezes que eu dormi no sofá da sala com ela, assim como teve muitos dias que ela passou a madrugada chorando. E apesar da tristeza e da depressão, graças a esses dias ruins, eu pude ver como ela era linda dormindo. A boca entreaberta e as mãos juntas ao rosto lhe davam uma aparência quase angelical.

Fiquei um pouco mais de um mês sem vê-la sorrir de verdade e quando ela o fez, eu me senti a pessoa mais feliz do mundo. Foi quando eu tentei convencê-la a ir ao cinema comigo. Ela riu, achando que eu estava flertando com ela. E eu disse que se isso a fizesse feliz novamente, eu flertaria com ela todos os dias pelo resto da minha vida. Aquilo a fez corar, mas sem ocultar o sorriso.

Agora fazemos isso toda a quinta. Sempre pegamos a sessão das dez, que era quando passava os filmes antigos que Dorcas gostava.

Passamos o final do outono e todo o inverno juntos. E desde quando ela me convidou para morar aqui no apartamento com ela, eu decorei cada mania que ela tinha, como por exemplo, a de passar geléia de amora e de framboesa nos dois lados do pão. Até hoje não seguro a risada quando ela vira para mim com o rosto todo sujo.

A mania de sempre queimar o café depois de pronto. De perder os próprios sapatos dentro do quarto, deixar todas as luzes da casa acesas, de toda semana quebrar um copo ou prato deixando-o cair do armário.

A mania de praticamente me intimar para tocar as poucas música que eu sei no violão já havia virado rotina, nem esperava mais ela pedir.

A mania de me pedir meias emprestadas nas noites mais frias eu não entendo. Tenho certeza que ela tem centenas de meias dentro daquelas gavetas do quarto dela. Ou a de deixar o rádio ligado enquanto ela revisa os relatórios do trabalho. Acho que ela não entende que é necessário silêncio para total concentração em algo.

Quando havia ido buscar minhas malas conheci mais uma mania dela. A de sempre esquecer as chaves. Ficamos pelo menos quatro horas trancados do lado de fora, esperando um chaveiro trouxa e Dorcas conseguir se lembrar da combinação de feitiços para abrir a porta. Rimos por dias daquilo.

Dorcas gostava de fazer as palavras cruzadas do jornal trouxa, mesmo não sendo tão familiarizada com a cultura deles. Lia o horóscopo aos domingos e geralmente comentava como os trouxas era ingênuos quando lia a manchete do dia.

Semana passada ela havia aparecido com um frasco com cheiro de sândalo. Ela jogou aquele líquido por toda a casa. Sofás, camas, até borrifadas nas paredes. Eu até gostava daquele cheiro, mas ela se enjoou horas depois e limpamos a casa no mesmo dia.

Ela gostava de rir quando eu lhe repreendia de alguma maneira, quando fazia isso ela mais se parecia com uma adolescente debochada do que uma feiticeira que poderia acabar com cinco comensais sozinha, como já fizera antes.

Depois dos piores dias dela, vieram os dias de tempestade. A tempestade sempre aparecia quando ela encontrava algum pertence de Alec escondido, como a vez que ela achara o relógio de bolso dele ainda dentro de uma de suas vestes de trabalho. Precisei esperar ela dormir para me desfazer do relógio, que no caso, me desfazer era basicamente enviar para a casa de Selina.

Alguns dos pertences de Alec que ficaram na casa dela, Dorcas distribuiu para todos que ela conhecia. Sirius e James ficaram com algumas vestes e sapatos, e os livros dele foram para a biblioteca de Hogwarts como doação. Mas de vez em quando ela ainda encontrava um relógio, caderneta ou peça de roupa escondida em algum lugar. Na maioria das vezes ela tentou disfarçar o choro quando estava por perto, mas ambos sabíamos que ela não mentia tão bem pra mim.

Enquanto ela ia para o trabalho no Ministério, eu ficava na sede da Ordem tentando descobrir o próximo passo dos Comensais. Quando eu via que estava chegando a hora de ela sair do trabalho, eu atravessava a rua e aparatava no apartamento dela. E quando eu estava terminando o jantar, ela abria a porta.

Ela me contava como foi o dia no Ministério e eu contava como estavam os planos da Ordem. Em dias de lua cheia, ela me deixava ir e quando eu voltava, estava acordada para um abraço e pronta para me ajudar com os ferimentos.

Não falávamos muito sobre meu probleminha peludo, mas assim como Lily, Dorcas descobriu sozinha. Não precisei dizer nada e nem ela a mim, simplesmente certo dia havia um calendário lunar pendurado na geladeira. O imã era em forma de porquinho, como se eu fosse um lobo mau.

Quando a designavam para alguma missão da Ordem, eu sempre me oferecia para ir junto, mesmo não sendo necessário. Sirius e eu éramos quem enviava as pessoas para as missões, mas por vezes Dumbledore o fazia e quando o fazia, ele não fazia distinção de auror, simplesmente os enviava.

Um certo dia Dorcas voltou de uma missão com uma expressão de derrota. Eu perguntei por diversas vezes o que houve, mas ela não me disse. Presumi que deveria ser algo com Alec, talvez ela tivesse descoberto quem o matara e não queria me contar.

Aquela foi a primeira noite que ela me pediu para dormir com ela na cama. Não fizemos nada, mas quando o dia amanheceu, ela estava com o rosto muito próximo ao meu, a ponto de eu sentir sua respiração batendo na minha boca. Eu já havia dormido na cama dela antes, mas sempre que eu percebia que ela já havia adormecido, eu voltava para o quarto de hóspedes. Mas nesse dia algo estava diferente.

Eu voltei a dormir, então não a vi indo trabalhar. Durante a tarde, ela me enviou uma coruja dizendo que chegaria mais tarde em casa pois Dumbledore havia lhe pedido um favor no Ministério.

Ela sabia que eu ficaria em casa esperando ela chegar, não importava a hora. Ficaria aqui com um bom livro ou pescando trechos de alguns programas trouxas na televisão.

Depois desse dia, outros dias vieram e ela fingiu que não havia nada de diferente. Mas eu sabia que havia algo a incomodando, era como ver uma nova tempestade se formando há quilômetros de distância e não poder fazer nada.

Dorcas sabe que eu estarei aqui para quando ela quisesse contar. Mas acho que deveria ter dito isso a ela.

Queria ter dito para ela ter cuidado nas missões, no trabalho. Nem Deus sabe como as coisas estão perigosas nesses tempos. E para quando ela voltar, para que trancasse a porta, fechasse as janelas e que ela soubesse que... Eu a amo.


End file.
